Lucky Charm
by BTRFAN105
Summary: Beck and Jade are driven apart course of Becks call of duty will there photo of there lovers keep them alive. Part of SAFARI SLAM bade weekend


**This is a BADE one shot for SAFARI even though I like all fan fics course its about the thought that counts and people put there heart into it. So I must join SAFARI as I'm a BADE fan. So this for BADE.**

The young Beck Oliver was lying on the ground of the desert in his uniform blood trickling out of his ear. The hot desert did not help Beck as all he could see was his comrades screaming at him to stay awake.

The young Oliver finished from high school with his sweet heart Jade West and joined the US Marine Corps after 9/11 to protect his freedom and his country. Jade objected to this idea.

"Beck do you have to do this it won't just be Afghanistan that will be affected by this I have a feeling there will be more wars then this". Beck just shrugged the concern of his girl friend by saying not to worry he has his comrades and his training.

The couple decide to keep in contact by writing letters and phone calls all worked well for the past 2 years as Beck was placed in areas in Europe, United Kingdom and off course did a couple of tours in Afghanistan but then in 2003 the world had changed and not for the good Beck knew something bad was going to happen even though Jade had warned him.

The president of the USA just announced an invasion of Iraq and Jade was completely horrified that she would not see her boy friend at all but now was going into an even more deadlier area of combat.

"Beck why do you have to go I really love you and I don't want you to go" Jade was screaming at Beck while crying her eyes out. Beck was a specialist he had been in the Marines longer then any of the lads in his platoon and knew how much combat can bring and that tours can drag on and you can miss loved ones however the young men in his group looked forward to being deployed to Iraq.

"Jade it's my duty to go babe but look I want to take you somewhere". Beck then grabbed Jade's hand and took her to the hills which had a view of the whole city.

Jade gasped at how beautiful the view was and forgot about the last time Beck and Jade done something romantic, Beck proposed to Jade and she agreed to marry him after he got back from duty and he promised he would leave the Marine's once he done that tour.

The two then gave each other a photo of there self's to keep with them at all times so that they would always be together Beck had no idea how much that would change him.

Beck Marine's battalion would take part in Operation phantom fury which was the second battle of Fallujah the Marines where told they was in for the fight of there life as the whole town would be after them and want them dead just like the British force's where facing in Basra.

The Marines where displaced and Beck was looking at the photo of Jade sighing because he missed her and could not wait to see her, then all of sudden a massive deafen crack was heard and before Beck could react he was thrown out of his vehicle that he was in, the squad had just hit a landmine, Beck's driver was killed in the blast and his squad came under fire so Beck took his M16 safety off and returned fire just as every lad did and returned fire to the insurgents.

Jade was at home shopping with her girl friends Cat, Tori and there boy friends Robbie and André Jade was looking at the photo of Beck sighing that she missed and it was then that a brick from a near by construction yard feel and missed Jade luckily she was just shaken up thankful she survived the ordeal and carried on her day wondering what Beck was doing at this moment.

Beck was in a long fire fight watching and hearing the screams of dying men but he kept focused on what mattered his life and his team's life, "Beck how much ammo have you got left?" Beck sergeant was screaming at him but was proud Beck was fighting so much and was doing so well he was being such a role model to everyone and his sergeant was proud of him and thought he deserved a medal, "I've got a lot sergeant".

"Beck we have wounded over there can you get to them?" Beck nodded scared out of his mind but he went to help the wounded, Beck patched up his friends who had small arms fire wounds and dodging gun fire while he patched up his friend Colin's wound Beck's worse fear came to live he felt a tear through his amour and just been shot once in the right shoulder and then again just above his lung.

Despite the wound Beck carried on helping the wounded and once the wounded where out Beck was shot again in the back but Beck carried on doing his job grabbing his bag his rifle and then drove a land rover to protect everyone till the heavily armoured vehicles arrived to get the wounded out.

Just as the vehicle came to pick up the wounded Beck collapsed on the floor breathing heavily with his friends screaming at him "Don't fall asleep Beck" the voices became harder for him to hear and he could feel his eyes getting heavy and beginning to roll to the back of his head. "Beck NO!" Colin shouted and then in no voice but a Beck whisper but everyone heard was "Tell Jade I love her" and with that Beck strength had faded and his hand collapsed at his side with his eyes shut.

Back at home Jade was at home with her friends, family and Beck family where a knock at the door came, Jade looked out the window and saw a military vehicle realised this was about Beck the world had froze to her and her heart had stopped beating.

"Miss. West?" the man asked as she opened the door to which she nodded and let the two men in as the family was there and they also had a right to know. "I'm sorry to report but Beck Oliver has been shot and injured in Iraq while saving others and we don't know if he is dead but his body is being shipped back to the USA and he has been recommending for the highest value for his actions which saved the lives of 5 Marines and helped everyone". The words meant nothing to Jade as her boy friend could be dead and that his family was there Jade just screamed and screamed crying her eyes out to which Beck's mum did as well everyone else was just in too much shock to notice the officers had gone to leave the family to grieve.

Beck had awoke in a plane with nurse's telling him to take it easy and he then recalled what happened. "Where my photo of my girl friend?" was the first thing he asked and the nurse just pointed to his bag which he got out and smiled at, Beck then realised that the photo was near his heart and he knew the photo was a lucky charm for saving his life course those bullets could have killed him. Beck felt rough but after getting some food and water down his system he felt ready to be home.

Beck arrived home nervous as hell but he knocked on the door, Jade answered but looked shocked to see Beck standing there "Hi Jade I was hoping you was home course I don't have a key". Jade broke into a sob and just hugged him and then kissed him passionately obviously being carful not to knock his shoulder or hurt any more then he had been.

A month after returning home and being better he was given an honourable discharge from the Marines which he was pleased with he did his duty but now it was time to focus on his family. "I Becket Oliver take you Jade West to be my lawfully wedded wife to love forever".

"I Jade West take you Becket Oliver to be my lawfully wedded husband to love forever". Beck and Jade had the most passionate kiss ever and where now married and had a pretty amazing honey moon in Fiji. 5 months later after the honeymoon Jade was pregnant Beck had a job as a fireman but a letter from the Marine's came requesting he go to the white house in Washington DC.

"Beck Oliver for bravery in the face of the enemy and for courage that others rarely show it is recommend that you are given the Medal of Honour for not just saving life is but also putting you're self in danger to save lives even when wounded. The US Marine's thank you for your service as you are one of a kind and our nation thanks you for being such a brave and good example". The president then gave Beck his Medal of Honour and shook his hand Beck was so pleased with him self as was Jade. Beck then had the Iraq, Afghanistan the Purple Heart and Medal of Honour as well as the global war on terrorism medal.

Beck and Jade then had a nice quite life with a little girl named Casey Egan Oliver and they where both happy. Some people called it luck that day some people call it destiny but to Beck and Jade it does not matter where they are in the world they will love each other and that there are each other's lucky charm as long as there present is there.

**It was hard writing about Beck being hurt and everything but I hope you enjoy this for BADE's sack. The whole thing about this is that if Beck and Jade did not have those photos they would have died so yay for love. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this much love xxxxx**


End file.
